The invention is directed to a connecting device for releasably securing rods or axles on a support plate particularly for supporting an axle of a component of a printing device on a plate member.
A device for supporting and securing a rod or an axle on a support plate is disclosed in German Patentschrift No. 28 26 393. This device is used for fastening a form feeder in a desired position on a data printer or the like. The device includes lateral plates each having substantially U-shaped slots or mouths which can receive the axle of the platen of the printer when it is pushed therein. A spring loaded lever is pivotably attached to the lateral plate to move in a plane parallel to the lateral plate and this lever will move to a position to lock the axle of the platen in the mouth so that the form feeder is put in place with regard to the rest of the components of the data printer.
Such an arrangement is involved and requires a multitude of functioning parts. Thus, such an arrangement for releasably securing an axle on a support plate is expensive to manufacture because of the number of parts involved.